criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Doolan Tversky
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = DoolanTversky | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = false | C15App = false | Name = Doolan Tversky | AKA = Master Doolan Tversky | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Gnome | Class = Wizard | Age = Elderly | Alignment = | Languages = Common and Gnomish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Cerberus Assembly (member) Darrington Brigade (client) | Profession = Archmage of Dysology, Cerberus Assembly | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is the Archmage of Dysology for the Cerberus Assembly. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Doolan Tversky is an old gnome woman. When she hired the Darrington Brigade, she was dressed in a finely-crafted blue-green travel outfit of leather and fine silks. She has an intense-looking face, though she has a smile that prevents her from appearing too stern. Personality Doolan Tversky was more expectant than impatient. She did not care how the Darrington Brigade brought her the object/creature, as long as it was brought to her. She accepted Tary's price of 10,000 gold without protest, but insisted on "10,000. No more." when Macaroni attempted to add "per hour" to the billing. She believed that adventurers had their purpose. Biography Background ' ' When Nott heard the name "Dolan" from the Knights of Requital meeting, she asked Fjord to inquire about Dolan's last name. When asked why, Nott stated that she knew a guy named "Dolan Taverski". When Fjord asked if Nott was an old friend of "Dolan Taverski", Nott insisted that she just has something of "his" and that "Dolan Taverski" wouldn't know her. ' ' Master Doolan Tversky hired the Darrington Brigade to investigate and retrieve a strange object that fell from the sky the previous night within the Cyrengreen Forest south of Deastok. She hoped that a team of adventurers could be the first to arrive on the scene, and thus be the first to claim the object/creature. Upon returning from the Cyrengreen Forest, the Darrington Brigade met Doolan at the Rose-Nestled Inn in Deastok. Relationships 'Taryon Darrington' Master Doolan Tversky hired the Darrington Brigade to investigate and retrieve a strange object that fell from the sky. She accepted Tary's price of 10,000 gold without any attempt to haggle, claiming that Tary drives "a hard bargain". She also had Tary sign her copy of The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington before the Brigade departed for the mission. 'Nott' When Nott heard that one of the members of the Knights of Requital was named Dolan, she approached Fjord and asked him to find out Dolan's last name. When questioned, she said that she had something belonging to a "Dolan Taverski" although she denied that "Taverski" would know her. It's possible that Doolan is someone that Nott was familiar with as Veth Brenatto, which is why Doolan wouldn't know her now as the goblin Nott. Character Information Abilities * Darkvision * Gnome Cunning Notable Items *The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington , signed by Taryon Darrington. * A very large (6 to 10-feet across) clear opalescent rock that faintly glows and fell as a meteorite. It has mutagenic properties if implanted in a living creature. Quotations Trivia * Doolan speaks with an Eastern European accent. * Doolan prefers tea over coffee. * When Nott referred to Doolan as "a guy" and that she has something of "his", it's possible that Nott was unaware that Doolan is female (considering that she also pronounced Doolan's name wrong). However, it is also possible that when Doolan visited and hired the Darrington Brigade, she disguised her actual appearance. References Art: Category:Cerberus Assembly Category:Wizards